minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
I'm Being Stalked, How Dandy!
Update: I apologize for the unexpected plot change, the original was simply not working in my favor. Enjoy the new one, I guess. ' I first saw him in my ninth single-player world (I get bored easily when playing alone, so I always create a fresh new world when I don’t feel I’m making any progress.). He was standing among the dense jungle vegetations; his body was completely translucent. No skin features, simply a faint black outline framing his see-through figure. I didn’t spot him as I continued harvesting the leaves upon the sinuous branches; not until his swaying arms caught my eye. I was not more than a few blocks away from him. Upon seeing the mysterious being I backed away hurriedly. I stared at where his eyes would’ve been. I couldn’t detect any movement aside from his arms slowly moving to and fro. Simply standing there, beholding this unnatural sight, made me feel uneasy. I whipped around as fast as my mouse sensitivity would allow me. Then I darted off into a nearby desert. About ten seconds later, I made a quick glance to see if the entity was in pursuit, still holding down the s key. Because of this, I was not aware of the lava pit just a few blocks beyond me. Pixilated flames erupted on my screen which made me jump. After my screen turned red, I hastily exited the world and slumped back in my chair. I tried to rationalize what I had just seen. It was no hallucination, that for sure. Maybe it was just a glitch? That theory was certainly farfetched, but it was the only thing I could come up with. There is no such thing as Herobrine, or something like that. Minecraft is just a videogame. Still, I was pretty freaked out. Desperate for someone, anyone to talk to, as to avoid reflecting on that disturbing event, I hopped onto Discord. Luckily, a few of my friends were online and they wanted to play Bedwars. I logged onto Hypixle and created a three-player party. It wasn’t long before we spawned on an island and began playing. My friends were on their way to occupy two of the diamond generators before anyone else could, and I was left to protect the fragile bed. A few mineuts later, I began hearing footsteps coming from above me as I was trading ores with the shopkeeper. I asked my friends where they were at, and holy crap—they were still at the diamond islands. I quickly exited the shop and raced outside to eliminate the supposed enemy player who somehow wandered onto our island shorty after the game started. I dashed to the top of our base in search of them, but there was no one, nothing insight. That wasn’t until my character began moving on its own, well, not really. He had been nudged a bit. I turned around only for my blood to run cold. How was this possible? That entity…from before… he’s here? I backed away once more. The entity stood like a statue (Expect his arms remained in their natural swaying state.). At this point I knew something wasn’t right. There was no way this thing was a glitch. I was about to type in the chat and inquire about the mysterious being’s intentions, when all of the sudden, a message appeared on my screen notifying me that the bed had been destroyed. The whole time the entity was there I hardly noticed my friends shouting about enemy at our base. I told my friends to get back to our base quickly to which they did and ridded of the enemy player. I invited them to the top of our base and pointed out the entity who was conveniently still there. My friends walked around the entity, pushing it aside as if it wasn’t there. My friends joked that I was on some sort of drugs. I insisted that there was something standing in that exact spot and pleaded for them to look harder. However, I was never able to convince them since the same damn team that destroyed our bed found us and quickly cut us down. Deeply flustered, I left the server and disconnected from the voice chat without saying goodbye to my friends. But I wasn’t done with Minecraft all together. That thing, whatever it was, must have still been wandering about in the game. I wanted to capture him in the act and perhaps get a fair amount of views on YouTube. I suppose I should tell you right now, this was a foolish idea. I wasn’t really scared at the time, I mean—what would this entity do? Murder me? My logic settled me down, and I was ready to start my investigation. Well, almost. Though I spoiled my idea was going to fall flat on its face later on, I do admit, it was pretty well set up. I tore out a page from a note book residing on my desk and jotted down what I knew about the entity: -He doesn’t have a normal skin, see-through aside from the faint outline which is practically impossible to spot -He can jump from world to world -He makes himself only visible to me, somehow -He won’t stop following me So I was being stalked, how dandy! Now all I needed to do was figure out who this oddity was and what he wanted from me. I decided this would be a good time to create a new world (I was getting bored of my last one anyways). Once the world was generated, I went about my business as any player would: Harvest wood, build a shelter. I would turn around periodically to see if the pseudo player was watching me ominously. Every once in a while, I would here footsteps only to whip my head around to see a sheep feasting on blades of grass. As I continued to walk in a straight direction, I began to feel hopeless. The entity wouldn’t show itself, but why now? There was no way I could’ve been hallucinating this whole time…suddenly, within an instant, I found myself falling. Before I could process what was happening my health raced down to a single health point with a loud ''crack! No doubt about it: I sucked horribly at this game. I looked up. Clouds passed by the small (but unfathomably deep) hole I fell through and disappeared within a few seconds. ''' W.I.P Category:Shrautsticks Category:Creepypasta Category:Stalkers Category:Entities